


Cafe Confusion

by Stoll_mydam_heart



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, i should be studying, im procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoll_mydam_heart/pseuds/Stoll_mydam_heart
Summary: Sophie, Dex, Keefe, Ro, and Sandor are walking through Long Island in search of clues from the Neverseen when something unexpected happens...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Cafe Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little oneshot idea I had

Sophie, Dex, Keefe, Sandor, and Ro had been walking through the crowded New York streets the past 2 hours. The Neverseen had left a vital clue that there was something hidden in Long Island. Upon receiving the message they hadn’t been sure whether to follow the lead or not, given it could be a trap. Eventually, the Black Swan had decided to send a few elves to go search. After a long and exhausting argument, the small group had been picked and left the next day.

“We’ve been walking for forever, can we go get something to eat?” Keefe whined. He looked at Sophie with pleading eyes. In truth, Sophie was tired herself and needed a break. Dex had been making sure the obscurer was working properly as they scoured every little detail they came across.

“I’m hungry too,” Sophie said turning down an alleyway, that way no one would accidentally bump into them. Sandor grumbled something about getting sidetracked.

“Let them eat, besides blondie probably knows a place you grew up here.”

“I grew up on the other side of the country.” Ro shrugged.

“Same difference.”

“No, not really.”

“Look I don't care which country you grew up in, pick a place, Foster I trust your judgment,” Keefe said with a hint of impatience in his voice. Sophie scrunched her eyebrows and opened her mind, immediately flinching at the sudden noise in her head. Pushing most of the thoughts away, she passed through people on the street looking through their eyes for a little cafe. She found a place.

“There’s a Starbucks two blocks down.” 

“Well then let's go,” Keefe said, lightly tugging on Sophie’s arm in the wrong direction.

“Other way.” Dex snickered in the background as Keefe pulled her the other way.

They came upon the green logo and walked inside, deciding to leave the bodyguards outside with the obscurer to not draw too much attention. Sophie examined the surrounding area and saw a couple who looked about a year older than her, probably 17. They were both wearing bright orange shirts. The boy had raven black hair and bright sea-green eyes that had another worldly appearance to them. The girl had curly blonde hair and startling, sharp gray eyes that looked calculating. The couple was laughing but Sophie felt something different about them. She couldn’t pinpoint it.

She felt someone nudge her arm. Keefe nodded towards the man behind the cash register.

“Hey what can I get you?” Sophie ordered five chocolate croissants and three chocolate chip frappuccinos, two with mocha. They sat down at a table across from the couple as they waited for their order. The more Sophie studied the couple, the more strange they seemed. The boy’s eyes looked fluid like water, moving. They both had faint scars on their arms as well. Maybe this is what they were supposed to find. These people.

“Sophie, are you okay?” Dex asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But, does anything seem weird about that couple over there?” She pointed to them. The girl was rolling her eyes at something the boy had said. You could see it in both of their eyes that they were in love and absolute adoration of the other. There was another layer to it though as if they understood the other perfectly as if they’d been through hell and back.

“They’re eyes are weird. They don't look… human?” Dex said.

“Maybe, but the color choice is a no from me. Neon orange isn’t very subtle, I mean if you’re going for traffic cone then sure bu-” Keefe was interrupted by two large, rabid Doberman pinschers. Out of the corner of Sophie’s eye, she saw the boy slam his hands down on the table as everyone else ran out. Sandor and Ro ran in. She heard the girl curse in Ancient Greek.

_ Ancient Greek? _

The boy pulled a pen from his pocket and the girl unsheathed a bronze dagger that seemed to flicker between looking like a dagger and a dog bone. The girl charged with her dagger/bone and the boy was now holding what was flickering between a sword, the same bronze as the dagger, and a very large stick. Sophie was frozen and confused. Then she blinked. A very, very bad idea.

The Doberman turned into a huge black dog-like beast with glowing red eyes and razor-sharp teeth. The boy and girl we're fighting in tandem as if they’d done it hundreds of times before. Sandor and Ro seemed to either have recovered their senses, or not seen what Sophie had seen, because Sandor whipped a throwing star at the beast, and Ro threw a dagger straight at its eye. Both objects bounced off harmlessly but unfortunately gained its attention.

Why hadn’t it done anything?

“UGH, NO. Your weapons aren't going to do anything, it’s not hurt by regular metal,” The girl called leaping in front of Dex, blocking him from the beast, which had flickered back to a dog. The girl slashed with her dagger and the dog disappeared in a puff of yellow ash. At the same time, the boy stabbed the other dog, leaving another puff of yellow ash. The girl sheathed her knife and the boy’s sword shrunk into a pen.

Sophie was almost positive she was hallucinating.

“Who are you?” Sandor demanded.

“Who are  _ you _ ?  _ We  _ just saved your life.” the boy said. The girl pulled on his arm. 

“You could see that?” She asked looking at Sophie, Dex, and Keefe.

“Yeah, it looked like a dog one second, and then it turned into…”

“A demon dog?” The boy offered. Dex nodded his head.

“What are you?” the girl asked pointing between Sandor and Ro.

“I’m a goblin.”

“I’m an ogre.” The couple exchanged a look.

“Norse?” the girl inquired to the boy. He shrugged.

“You’re the expert.” She sighed.

“Umm, we’re still here, also why didn’t my knife work on whatever that thing was?” Ro asked, waving her hand in front of them.

“It’s-special.” Ro raised her eyebrows as if to say  _ go on _ . They turned back to each other.

“Do you think they’re…”

“No, they’re too old, would’ve been killed by now. Probably can see through better like your mom.” The boy nodded.

“Should we tell Chiron?” 

“Probably.” Sophie was slightly annoyed. They were having their own little conversation and everyone else was very confused.

“Look I don't-” Sandor started.

The girl interrupted him with a snap, and it felt like the air around Sophie had changed. She shivered slightly.

“You didn’t see anything, go on with the rest of your day.” She laced her hand together with the boy and they ran off. Sophie stood there, dumbfounded. She slowly turned around and saw everyone else was standing there casually as if nothing had happened.

“We have to go after them!” Sophie exclaimed, motioning in the general direction they had run off in.

“Go after who?” Keefe asked, looking at Sophie weirdly.

“No one was here. We haven’t even ordered yet,” Dex said, giving her a concerned look. She looked at them with her mouth hanging open.

“You don't remember what just happened? The couple, and the demon dogs, and-and the pen that was a sword.” Keefe fanned the air.

“I’m getting a lot of confusion and frustration.”

“Because you don't remember! It just happened, they talked about someone named Chiron and then just ran off!” They all looked at her with concern.

“I think it’s time we head back, you don't seem too well.” Sandor grabbed Sophies’ wrist and she followed, unaware of her surroundings. They hadn’t remembered but she couldn’t figure out why. Had whatever the girl done not worked on her because of her impenetrable mind? She let herself be dragged away with more confusion she had felt in a long time.

_ Who were those people?  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, would really appreciate comments telling me what you thought


End file.
